Coffee and Love
by xoxoKana-himExoxo
Summary: Sasuke left her, and the only comfort she can get is from Kakashi. Kakashi, already in love with Sakura for a long time, realized he have to tell her his feelings. One shot. Lemon ahead. KakaSaku fanfic! I love this pairing! Reviews please!


**This is my first fanfic for Sakura and Kakashi. They might be out of character here, but who cares? This is what I wanted for my story. If you don't want this you can turn back now, especially that it has a lemon within. To those who would be loyal, continue scrolling! haha.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. :)**

* * *

**Coffee and Love**

* * *

Kakashi was such in a dirty place right now. But, honestly, he loved it there. Maybe he was already immune with the place he's in to. He used to be in the night club when he's off duty, and usually he' hangs with friends like Genma, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko, and sometimes, he is alone. Just flirting with some hot babes in the club.

Right now, he's alone, and he didn't have his regular schedule like hanging with friends or flirting with women. He just wanted to be alone, and drink by himself. Although some women sit beside him, he says he wants to be alone. The looks in their faces tell they're disappointed. At this point, he was sitting in the most corner part of the pub so he wouldn't be disturb by anyone, until someone so familiar gave him her warmest embrace.

It was Sakura, her only girl in team 7. He is so proud of her because she had grown so much; not just because she's stronger; but because she had grown more mature...and _beautiful_... He immediately erased the thoughts in his mind, as he realized she's still in his arms and sobbing. It's like she became immature again. Kakashi sighed.

"What's the matter, Sakura? Any quarrels?" he asked, while rubbing her back with his gentle hands as he comforts her.

"Kakashi..." She continued crying. He's glad the club is so noisy that no one can here her crying, and because the lights were dim, no one can see her in his arms, although it won't have any issues right now when it comes to age. Sakura is older, about the age of twenty two, he guessed. But, the issue here is that she has a boyfriend named Sasuke, also Kakashi's former student and her teammate. He was so happy for her that she already got what she wanted for so long, and that is to have Sasuke back in Konoha; _in her arms..._ Suddenly, he realized she had just called him by his name. Usually, she greets him with a sensei after his name, but right now...

"Hey, Sakura. What's the matter?" he asked again, and he seemed irritated.

"S-sasuke...He left me... and he went for..."before she could finish her sentence, her voice broke and she started crying again. Kakashi felt like his heart was stabbed several times. That's how he feels right now, like he was also hurt for her.

"He left for whom? Sakura, tell me."

"For Ino..." she cried again. Kakashi green vest served as the cloth to dry her tears, and it was already soaked.

"Maybe she didn't-"

"I saw them! They were kissing secretly! And I asked him about it! He said he loves Ino...more than he loved me..."

Sakura buried her face in his chest. He can't do anything besides comforting her. That's all he can offer; a shoulder to cry on for his former student.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura."

"You don't have to apologize...I'm glad you're there for me, Kakashi."

* * *

Sakura already drank a lot, more than he can drink. Usually, he sets numbers of bottles of sake to drink so he would not be so drank. Five to six bottles is enough for him, but Sakura drank ten to twelve bottles already. _I'd never heard of her as a great_ drinker!, Kakashi thought at the back of his mind.

"Enough, Sakura. I'll take you home."

Sakura looked at her blankly, her chin somewhat elevated. Kakashi stared at her and wondered why she was like that, when a busy waiter passed by and accidentally pushed him, causing his lips to touch her sweet, soft one. His mask was the only boundary they had, still he can feel her breath radiating towards his lips. He noticed she's still out of herself, so he was the one who pulled out before she realized what had happened.

"Come on, Sakura."

Kakashi assisted her to stand up, his arms were on her shoulders as her arms were on his, too. Together they went out of the club, as Kakashi was worried about the big problem he's in to. Several minutes of walking, Sakura almost fell from his arms, so he decided he'll just carry her on his back.

_She's not as fat as I think_, he chuckled secretly. Honestly, she was light weighted. He didn't knew she was thinner, or maybe because of too much training she's not gaining weight anymore, or maybe because Sasuke wanted her to be sexy. He continued walking while she rested her head on his shoulders. Few more blocks and they will be on her apartment already.

When they reached her apartment, he got her keys and used his free hand to open her door. He was already carrying her bridal style, as he used his feet to close it. Kakashi placed her gently on the couch, so he can make a strong coffee for her to loose her drunkenness.

When he was done, he assisted her to drink the coffee, although he knew she didn't like the taste. "Don't worry, that will remove some headache."

"Kakashi...can you bring me in my room? I just wanna sleep right now." Sakura pleaded him, so he carried her again. This time, she buried her face on his chest for the second time, like what she had done a while ago. She loved her scent, so masculine, and she can still smell the mixed scent of sandalwood and his sweat. She thought he maybe had his training earlier. Kakashi also noticed how good her scent is, especially her hair which smells like cherries and vanilla. She smelled so sweet.

Kakashi placed her gently in bed. He thought she was already asleep so he fixed his clothes and was ready to go, when Sakura held her arms. "Please don't go...I need you..." Her eyes looked sparkling even in this darkened room; only the moon is the source of light.

"I have to go, Sakura. I'm sure you'll be alright by tomorrow."

"Please, Kakashi...please, don't go...I...I love you so much..."

Kakashi's eyes dilated. He wants to believe her, but he knew she's drunk. When she said those words, its like his heart jumped because of too much joy, and his blood rushed towards his cheek. Never did he felt those things before. He erased the thought in his mind, and before he knew it, tears were falling from her eyes again.

He held her in his arms. He knew he can't take in any longer. Every time he sees her, he feels the same like how he felt a while ago. Sakura is so precious to him, although he didn't know how to express his love for her. But, then, it broke his heart when he had known about her and Sasuke's relationship.

"Kakashi...I can't take it any longer...The pain inside...It's killing me..." Ouch. That's exactly how he felt those times. Sakura cried again silently, and Kakashi held her tighter. Sakura kept on crying and it grew louder and louder. It hurts him a lot to hear her crying because of a man who left her.

_Am I going to tell her my feelings right now? Is this the right time I've been waiting for so long?_Kakashi was so confused about what was happening. Never did this happened in his life. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever, he doesn't want to let go. If he'll let her go, she might find another, so he guessed this is the very right time to tell her...how badly he has fallen for her...

"I told you. Don't cry because of him. Don't waste your tears to someone who don't deserve it. I'm always here for you… to love you…"

She looked at him after he said those words. She knew he loved her, but he never said that he loves her. Kakashi pulled her closer then, and lift her chin so he could capture her lips and mark those as his own. She didn't complain; honestly, she doesn't know how to react. Before she could think about it, Kakashi already captured her lips while kissing it passionately, with his mask down.

Sakura knew what was happening, and that kiss made them want one common thing—they wanted to feel their love for each other; the heat radiating from each other's body. His kiss awakened a sleeping part of hers; something dormant inside her; something she knew, but had never been experienced before.

Kakashi continued kissing her enthusiastically, like he was so ravenous from her kisses and touches. Sakura is someone so special to him, that he knew he have to respect her. But then these things want to set aside the barrier between them. He knew they both want this—even with burning desire.

He pushed her gently causing her to stumble in bed, while his lips still glued on hers. Their tongue moved with unison while their hands participated too, as they remove each other's clothes. They were enjoying this pleasure too much, that he decided to pull his lips out and his breath touched her pouted lips, still longing for him to imprison it once more. He did that, remembering he has to stop himself before doing this unsured thing.

"Sakura, I'm not sure this is what you wanted. I don't want you to regret this when you wake up tomorrow…"

No matter how it felt so good right now, he has to respect her, and the consequences they have to face after this outweighted their moment of lust.

Sakura looked at him seductively, her pupils slightly dilated.

"I want you… please… I want you inside me…I want you… to make love to me, kakashi."

Sakura begged, their eyes met, while his wanted to melt because of those captivating green eyes she has.

This time, Sakura leaned and captured his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands weaving into his hair. Kakashi kissed her with burning passion, trying to convey his desire and love for her. Sakura responded with dynamism, her lips working just as furiously with his. Both of them wanted each other so badly, that that kiss almost made so much friction between them, but they knew that hurt isn't a part of this.

Sakura faced on her side, giving way for his full, thin lips to savor every delicate skin on her exposed neck as he was above her, yet not crushing her. Her eyes were closed but she'll moan everytime he would lick and suck sensitive skin on her neck. She emaciated underneath him, as she whimpered. He placed a hand on her hips to steady her while trailing kisses and furthering down.

Kakashi swiped his tongue over a hardened nipple, before suckling it into his mouth. Her back arched off the bed, her hand gripping his hair tightly. Moans of pleasure escaped her sweet lips, accompanied by his name. He sucked harder, his tongue licking her nipple at the same time. His free hand moved to her vacant breast, pinching her erect nipple, hard, and making the young lady under him gasp in satisfaction. His member tightened at the erotic sound she released, and cannot wait to feel her sex surround him. He switched positions, giving each rosy bud the same treatment.

Her back arched off when his breath touched her curls below. His hands stroked her smooth legs and separated them, letting him see her most treasured part, so wet because of her orgasms. Sakura's breaths came out tattered with keenness, as did his. She whimpered when she felt his breath on her sex, her hips buckling against her control. Kakashi smiled at her before moving in for a taste. From opening to core, his tongue licked once. Sakura cried out his name, her sex clenching. His tongue entered her cavern, hot and moist with her juices.

Kakashi removed his tongue and plunged two fingers into her, thrusting them in and out of her while licking and sucking her clit. All of a sudden, Sakura came into his awaiting mouth after his fingers thrusted into her? She can already feel 'heaven' after a minute of thrusting. For him, this wasn't called great sex, but the way she's reacting, the way she moaned and scream in intense pleasure made him realize that Sakura…was still a virgin; that no one went inside of her. This means Sasuke hadn't moved her. Is this too much respect, or, he doesn't want to waste his time with this young lady under him, gasping in pure ecstacy?

For a minute, Kakashi stared at this so beautiful lady underneath him. The way he looked at her—lustful. For a moment he stopped, also her orgasm subsided. He had fallen for her so badly, hasn't he? She was the most wonderful thing that had happened to him. He had never felt this way before. He never had fallen in love with any other women. All of them were purely physical relationship; all of them were purely sex; that was the term. But this lady is so different from all the woman he had knew. She's million miles away from them. He wasn't that kind of guy who was so into love, but when he met her, it's like Kami had planned all this. Fate was the one who decided these things.

Sakura noticed Kakashi stopped so she looked at him with confusion. _Maybe he realized he's not on to this._ Her hands were in her own hair, and now, she tapped Kakashi's shoulder indicating that he's decision was just okay with her.

"No. I didn't mean it like that, Sakura."

He rolled her nipples with his thumb and forefingers before suckling it again into his mouth. Kakashi woke up from his fantasies, because the girl of her dreams was already _in his arms_… While playing with her breasts, kakashi decided to put an end to her sweet moans. He wanted them to achieve immense pleasure. Slowly, kakashi guided his tip into her entrance, and that's where she shouted his name with euphoria.

Kakashi was so hard for her. He wanted to be inside her so badly he was hurting. He would bring them both to seventh heaven. She would cry his name as she came aggressively, and he would hold out as long as possible, prolonging her orgasm…

"Cum for me, Sakura…I want to feel you cum."

He thrust harder and deeper, as much as he dared. Within seconds, she was screaming his name, her sex undulating around his member. She felt so good and looked so hot cumming on his dick. The image alone was enough to collapse his climax. He screamed her name, at the same time his hot seed shot into her. It was then that he realized that he wasn't wearing a condom.

'_Oh holy shit. I wasn't wearing a condom. Oh great Kakashi. Impregnate your former student and wait until Konoha talks shitty things about you...'_

He kissed her passionately before collapsing on her side. His face first landed on his pillows and for sure he was so out of breath. He was so tired; and this was the first time he ever felt so complete after making love with her. This wasn't the ordinary sex. This was the love they both deserved. He was so tired, but he realized that there was a goddess-like lady lying on his side. She was already sleeping peacefully, like an angel.

Kakashi felt so lucky, as he pulled her closer to him. She curled up on his side near his chest that she's like listening to his faint heartbeat. _If only you were awake, you can here your name being shouted by my heart… _He cradled her in his arms, as he too, falls asleep.

When she woke up, her head was aching. It was when she realized she's still naked, only the sheets cover her body. Sakura knew what happened last night. She knew it was Kakashi who made love with her. She felt complete, and there's nothing wrong about that. She knew she also loved him, and she knew she's not that drunk after all. And it's because of the coffee and love he had given her.

Few weeks after, Sakura had known she was pregnant, and she excitedly told it to her lover, Kakashi. Of course, they were both happy. She knew she loved him just as how he loves her, and there was no regret about that night. As long as they were both happy and they were not hurting people with their relationship, they deserved to be happy, especially that now, they are soon to be parents.

**-end-**

* * *

**How was it? I was really bored this time, so I decided to make this story. I'm proud I did it!**


End file.
